


Plans for the Future

by ami_ven



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Background Relationships, Community: writerverse, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: When Kero found the first strand of silver while brushing his mistress’s hair, he promptly freaked out.
Relationships: Eriol Hiiragizawa/Mizuki Kaho, Kinomoto Sakura/Li Syaoran, Kinomoto Touya/Tsukishiro Yukito, Kinomoto Touya/Tsukishiro Yukito/Yue
Kudos: 151





	Plans for the Future

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "once again"

When Kero found the first strand of silver while brushing his mistress’s hair, he promptly freaked out.

“Kero!” yelled Sakura, chasing him out into the garden. He had shifted to his true form, flailing almost to the height of the wooden privacy fence, wings buffeting the flowers just blooming. “Kero! _Keroberos!_ ”

He changed direction abruptly, tumbling to the ground at her feet and butting his head against her chin. “You can’t die, Sakura-chan,” he sobbed. “It’s too soon, I’m not ready! You have so much to do, and the children—”

“ _Kero_ ,” said Sakura, firmly, but she was smiling. “I’m not going to die.”

The sun guardian blinked. “You’re not?”

“Well, I will someday,” she admitted. “But hopefully not for a long, long time. Were you really so frightened by _one_ gray hair?”

“I…” Kero began, then sank back down to his small size, hovering at shoulder-level. “Clow didn’t grow old. He talked like he was going to live forever, and then… he was gone.”

“Hmm,” said Sakura. The longer that she was Mistress of the Cards, the less she knew whether she should admire or disapprove of Clow Reed. Instead, she said, “If you paid any attention to our family dinners, you’d known that we have a plan for exactly that.”

“A what?” said Kero.

Sakura plucked him gently out of the air and headed back toward the house. 

It was a very large house, a gift from the Li clan when she and Syaoran married. At first, Sakura had been overwhelmed by the size and grandeur, but over the years, they had made it their home. And, once a month, their whole family made the effort to eat a meal together – Sakura and Syaoran ,who usually hosted, since they had the most space and they both loved to cook – Syaoran’s mother and Sakura’s father, who lived in the two equally-spacious in-law suites – Touya and Yuki, who had finally been convinced to move into the not-too-nearby guest house during Sakura’s first pregnancy – Tomoyo, who arranged the travel schedule for her international fashion business so she could come – Kaho and Eriol, who had moved back to Japan after their wedding.

Once they had all eaten, though, Kero was usually racing off after the children, only coming back when they were called in for dessert or darkness.

“A plan,” Sakura said, now, sitting at the small kitchen table. “I thought you would know _something_ about it.”

Kero hung his head, mock-sorrowful. “But playing is so much more fun than that boring grown-up talk.”

Sakura laughed, then said, softly, “I’m aging, Kero-chan, and my children are growing up. One day, I will give my magic and command of the Cards to one of them. Probably Nadeshiko,” she added, thoughtfully. “She’s been much more consistent in her magical education than Reed.”

Sakura and Syaoran’s daughter was a freshman in high school, a dutiful student both of her regular school work and of the small amount of magic she had naturally inherited. Her brother, three years younger, changed hobbies and aspirations on an almost weekly basis.

“Can you do that?” Kero asked. His own abilities aside, he had never really studied magic.

“Clow already set up the system,” Sakura told him. “Although, I imagine it will be easier to ‘capture’ the cards when I’m still around to help. And Yukimi will be an even more biased judge.”

“Yukimi?” repeated Kero. “But she’s human!”

“She is now,” said Sakura. 

With Kero and Yue still with her, she had felt no need to create new guardians, the way Eriol had. Instead, she had used her considerable magical power to create an entirely human person – and the look on Touya’s face when he saw his and Yuki’s newly-created baby daughter was well worth the moment Sakura had passed out immediately afterward.

“When she’s old enough,” Sakura continued, “Yue will pass his powers on to her, and live the rest of his life as a regular human.”

“Oh,” said Kero. “You’ve really thought about this, haven’t you?”

“Of course.”

He paused, then said, sincerely, “You know, Sakura-sama, I’m sure those gray hairs will make you look distinguished.”

She smiled. “Thank you.”

THE END


End file.
